lonely nights and irish cuddles
by f a l l i n g into warblerland
Summary: Lindsay is the last girl in the final four. One night, she gets lonely in the dorm by herself and wanders through to the boys dorm, planning to fall alseep in a ex-contender's bed. Damian has other ideas. DAMSAY / / Christmasy sequel up / /
1. lonely nights and irish cuddles

Lindsay is the last girl in the final four. The beds surrounding her are empty and she's lonely. She doesn't think she can stand another whole week of an empty dorm all to herself, so she sneaks off to the boys dorm one night, hoping there would be a certain person to hug her until she doesn't feel so alone anymore, DAMSAY.

**. . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nothing, not the glee project, not Damian, not Lindsay not the beds that they slept in, not Cameron Mitchell not Hannah McSomething and not the bathroom Lindsay stepped out of. Sorry.**

**. . .**

**chapterone.**

Lindsay Pearce stepped out of the bathroom in the boy's dorm, ready for bed with toiletries in hand. She smiled at the 3 guys left, Samuel Larsen, Alex Newell, and the wonderful Damian McGinty, before turning off the bathroom light and walking slowly to Samuel's bed. All three boys were lying on their beds, also ready to go to sleep. Samuel grinned as Lindsay came closer, and she tugged his blanket up towards his chin once she'd reached him.

"Night Sammy," She cooed at him, a teasing smile on her face as she reached down to kiss his forehead. Lindsay tapped him on the nose and straightened up "Sleep tight now." He nodded and Lindsay carried on to Alex's bed. He folded his arms and beckoned her closer.

"Night Alex," She once again said, also pulling Alex's duvet up towards his chin "Don't let the beddy bugs bite chu," Lindsay giggled in a baby voice, before kissing his forehead. Finally, she walked to the opposite side of the room to where Damian lay, shirtless with only his favourite sweatpants on. He grinned at her and pulled his arms away from the duvet so she could tuck him in. She pulled the duvet up to Damian's chin like she had for the other boys, and kissed his forehead too, her lips lingering for a bit more than they had with the other 2.

"Night Damo,"

"Night Linds," Damian replied as Lindsay straightened her tank top and scuffed her slipper boots on the floor. She sat down on his bed and looked around at the guys.

"Need a bedtime story too?" She giggled, and Alex screeched.

"Yes! One about me and how I'm going to win this thang." He replied, cocking his head to the side and winking at her. Lindsay shook her head though and ran a hand through her hair.

"Nah guys, I'm sorry, I would but I'm knackered." Damian, Sam and Alex groaned. Lindsay stood up again.

"Night Night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!" She said, and smiled at Damian before waving at the other two and making her way to the door. Samuel stopped her.

"Linds, are you sure you want to go? I mean you'll be all alone in there and stuff."

"Thanks Sam, but I'll be fine. I'm a big girl now and I wouldn't want to interrupt your guy time… Or rather, guys and _Alex _time." She smirked, and walked out the door. As soon as she got inside she flopped down on her bed and kicked her boots off. She was so tired and all she wanted to do was go to sleep. She tucked herself in and closed her eyes. Sleep wouldn't come. 5 minutes passed. Lindsay started shivering, so she wrapped herself in her blanket tighter and remembered that it takes the average person at least 7 minutes to get to sleep. 10 minutes eventually passed and Lindsay realised she wasn't asleep. But still, she kept her eyes shut tight and focused on sleep. She's read somewhere that if you imagine something you want to happen it helps you fall asleep. Lindsay imagined her and Damian off camera, kissing and hugging and- she then cursed herself for thinking such things, and imagined winning The Glee Project and being on Glee instead. After what must have been an hour of tossing and turning, thoughts of Glee, home and random thoughts of Damian she finally realised the room was way too empty. It was cold and dark, and Lindsay was scared. She bit her lip, some memories of certain things flooding back to her, and she sat up, trying to stop herself from crying. Maybe she could just slip into the boy's dorm un-noticed and slip into the bed next to Damian… or Alex… maybe. Lindsay stood up and pulled her slippers on again and grabbed a jacket and a pillow. Straightening her pyjama bottoms up, she walked over to the door and opened it, looked both ways and walked straight across the hallway, stopping in front of the Boy's dorm. She took a deep breath and reached for the handle, before pulling it open. The room was silent, but she could make out slight snoring and deep breaths. All 3 boys must be asleep. Where was she to go? A bed by herself? Screw a bed by herself, she couldn't see anything and would probably settle for the floor at how tired she was. Moonlight shined sparingly through the window. Her eyes adjusted and she could now barely see Damian on one side, and Samuel and Alex on the other. Lindsay decided to go to the bed next to Damian, and walked over to it. Just as she put her stuff down on it, she turned around to face Damian, standing beside his bed. She was just leaning down to kiss his forehead again when two strong arms grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down beside him. Lindsay didn't even have enough time to scream out.

"Lindsay Pearce isn't such a big girl is she now?" A thick raspy voice said to Lindsay as she kicked her boots off and met Damian's eyes. They were face to face.

"Sorry," She whispered back, smiling slightly. Damian didn't let go of her waist.

"Don't be sorry, I don't mind you sleeping here." He smiled, and Lindsay nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, why wouldn't I be?" Damian replied huskily, his eyes closed. Lindsay sighed.

"If I'm causing you any bother, tell me because there are plenty of beds over there I could sleep in and I just don't want-" Lindsay started rambling, Damian opened one of his eyes and raised his eyebrow.

"Lindsay Pearce, shut up," He then said, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist, and then laying on his back. Lindsay tentatively rested her head on his bare chest.

"Sorry." She replied quickly, now wrapping her arms around his waist too, fingers resting on the hem of his sweatpants.

"Don't be," Damian said as Lindsay closed her eyes too "It must get pretty lonely being the only girl with all us _manly men _around," Lindsay laughed quietly, a small non-awkward silence fell over them. Damian's breath started to even out, and Lindsay knew that he was almost asleep. She opened her eyes and sat up as best she could with Damian hugging her. She brushed some hair out of his face and smiled at him. She wanted to tell him she liked him. She wanted him to know she wanted something to happen between them outside of The Glee Project.

"Damo?" She asked, her hair tumbling over one shoulder. Damian merely hummed in response. "Damian I really like-" Lindsay stopped abruptly as Damian started to snore lightly. He was asleep. She sighed and lay back down on his chest, closing her eyes, she started to think of Damian again.

And this time, she didn't even try to fight it.

**. . .**

**Authors Note: **Oh my goshness, hello! My life has been so hectic recently, I just haven't had time to upload! I've written, just not uploaded. I write more for fun nowadays. Maybe that or my pride will be hurt if I upload a stupid one and I don't realise it's stupid... Yup, defenatley a pride thing.

Oh my gossssssh. It's my birthday on the 16th! (Wednesday) I am so exited! I'm like WOOOOOOOOO!

Haha yes. So anyway, I'm going to upload another glee one soon. It's a Rory/Harmony thing with a side order of Klaine and maybe Finchel if you squint. So yeah, look out for that. It'll be on my page and the title will probably have something to do with Irish people and Slushies. :)

So this is Damsay, and I love them loooots. Also, follow me on twitter! aimeefrazer or my name is something like ammmeehhh or some variation of that so if you search them you might find me :) I do follow back and I love to talk, so if you find me, tweet me! Talk to me, send me a picture or do something! :)

I love you guys, reviews are very welcome, but as I said, I'm writing more for fun. I hope you like it! :)


	2. christmas twists

**chaptertwo.**

It was strangely cold in L.A. Sure, it was December the 24th, but L.A was never _this _cold, even in winter. When Lindsay stepped out of her house that evening, she definitely wasn't prepared for the practically sub-zero temperature that greeted her. So unprepared, in fact, that she actually had to go back inside her house to grab another jumper and a hat. Everything seemed so surreal and perfect, she was in L.A for starters, and she was on her way to the airport to pick up her brother, Heath for Christmas. Sure, Hannah- her house mate- was gone for Christmas, but Lindsay had her brother, so she was happy.

Everything was fine and life was good. For now.

After quickly grabbing a beanie hat and a jumper, she put them on and rushed to her car. She started the engine and went on her way. Lindsay was very excited, albeit slightly worried. Heath was supposed to call around an hour or so ago, telling her he was boarding the plane. About 95 minutes ago however, he had called to assure his sister that his flight was running slightly late and he would be on his way as soon as possible and Lindsay could come to collect him at the original arranged time. Upon arriving at the airport, Lindsay couldn't help herself, and bounced through the door, and over to the gate her brother had told her to wait by. She honestly couldn't wait to see her brother again. So, Lindsay waited. She waited and waited and waited. She waited for around 2 hours, sometimes playing on her phone, texting someone, listening to music, trying to call her brother, at one point Lindsay even had to go and get herself a coffee. Eventually, she got so bored of waiting, she found herself getting up to go and ask when her brother's flight was due.

"Excuse me?" She asked the lady at the information desk. Her nametag read Cassie.

"Hello, how can I help?" Cassie replied in a monotone but forced peppy type voice with a slight Texan twang.

"I was wondering when flight," Lindsay briefly checked the text on her phone that Heath had sent with information about his flight and looked back up. "266804 from Modesto that should have arrived around two and a half hours ago is due in?"

"Oh, that flight got cancelled because of harsh weather conditions," Lindsay's face fell a considerable amount, Cassie obviously noticed this, and her expression softened up. "Honey I'm sorry, most flights have been cancelled, there isn't going to be any more flights from Modesto until the 28th. I'm so sorry."

Lindsay shook her head, laughing slightly to prevent herself from sobbing. "It's not like it's your fault or anything, there's not much we can do, is there?"

"Were you expecting someone?" Cassie asked, laughing a bit too.

"Uh yeah, my brother, but it's no big deal. I guess I'll just spend Christmas on my own this year." Lindsay forced a smile onto her face and waved at the lady. "Thank you for your help, though."

"No problem, honey! Better luck next year!" And with that, Lindsay turned around, and finally let a few tears slip down her face. Suddenly, her phone blasted Buenos Aires and Lindsay slipped it out of her pocket quickly, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" She said, quickly finding a seat to sit down on while she talked.

"Hi Linds," It was Heath. Lindsay swallowed the lump in her throat so she could answer.

"Oh, hey Heath." She said, though she couldn't really stop herself from sounding sad.

"Listen-" Heath began, but Lindsay cut him off.

"I know your flight couldn't make it. It's not your fault. Go spend Christmas with mom, dad, Liam and Nate, no biggie."

"But you'll be all alone, no one- especially you- deserves to be alone at Christmas." Her brother sounded worried and upset, but Lindsay just shrugged.

"No, I'll just call Mars in the morning and see if she wants to come over or something."

"It's not the same, Lindsay."

"Honestly Heath, stop worrying yourself. I'll be fine. Maybe you can come on the 28th when the flights start back up or something."

"Yeah," Heath mused. "Maybe."

"Alright, well I better get home now."

"Merry Christmas Lindsay, I love you, stay safe."

"And you Heath. I love you too, bye."

Lindsay hung up. Her body started shaking. Heath was right; _no one _should be alone at Christmas. _No one. _Not even the most heartless and cruel man in the whole of the world. It should be law or something. Marissa wasn't even in town; she was back home with her family, where Lindsay ought to be. Lindsay honestly couldn't remember why she hadn't just gone home in the first place. It would have been so much better. Then again, her flight would have been cancelled too anyway, so whatever. Lindsay bowed her head and let a few tears slip down her cheeks where they landed on her phone.

"Lindsay?" A thick Irish accent sounded from somewhere above her. "Lindsay Pearce, is that you?"

She'd recognise that accent anywhere, looking up; Lindsay came face to face with some bright blue eyes and the face of the one and only, Damian McGinty.

"Lindsay! What's the matter?" He asked as Lindsay launched herself into his arms. "Oh god, why are you so upset?"

"My brother!" She replied, more tears slipping down her cheeks. Damian hugged Lindsay equally as tight as she was holding him. "Oh god Damian, it's so good to see you!"

"You too, Linds! What happened with your brother?" Damian asked, pulling back and holding Lindsay at arm's length, looking at her worriedly.

"His flight was cancelled! He can't come for Christmas and now I'm going to be all alone!" Lindsay sniffled, hugging herself tightly.

"No you aren't." Damian replied softly, looking down at Lindsay warmly.

"What?"

"You aren't going to be alone at Christmas. My flight to Derry was cancelled too! I thought _I _was the one going to be all alone! Now we have each other!" He laughed fondly. Lindsay laughed too.

"Oh Damian that's wonderful! Well, not really, in a way, but at least we aren't alone!" Damian laughed.

"Of course it is, Lindsay! Now, your place or mine?"

"Uh," Lindsay paused to think for a minute. "Mine, because all my stuff is at mine and you've got stuff with you."

"Sounds good." Damian said, smiling and taking Lindsay's hand, leading her out of the airport, lugging his suitcase behind him.

Yep, Christmas 2011 was suddenly looking up for Lindsay.

**. . .**

At three in the morning Lindsay and Damian decided to go to bed. They had had a great night, full of talking and laughing and many hidden feelings. It felt so good not to be alone anymore. The decision to go to bed was a unanimous one between both of them, but Lindsay being Lindsay managed to find a problem.

"Okay, you can sleep in Hannah's bed or the couch or-" Lindsay stopped herself. "Cause we haven't really got a spare bed or anything."

"Alright… But or _what?_" Damian asked as he followed Lindsay to her bedroom where he had left his suitcase.

"Or nothing. It's just…" Lindsay began, sitting herself down on her bed.

"Just what?" Damian replied kindly, sitting down next to Lindsay.

"I just don't really like being by myself when I sleep anymore. I've always had Hannah right across the hall, but I know it might be slightly awkward for you to sleep there… you know… just because." Lindsey said shyly, not looking at Damian.

"Lindsay, do you remember that night, a few months ago, and we were filming The Glee Project, and you were the last girl in the final four?"

"Yeah…"

"You came back into the boy's dorm after you said goodnight and you were going off to another bed but you stopped and I pulled you down onto my bed and we slept in the same bed that night?"

Lindsay knew where he was going and gulped nervously. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, if you get lonely, why don't we just do that again? You know, no awkwardness and no Samuel to make fun of us in the morning and no Alex to squeal about how he thought we were dating…"

"Yeah, uh sure, sounds like a good plan. I'll just go get ready then…" Lindsay gathered up her pyjamas and walked into the bathroom. Sure, she wanted to sleep in the same bed as Damian, of course. He made her feel safe and loved; it wasn't ever a problem to her. In fact, the only worry she had was of the past feelings she'd had for Damian bubbling back up to the surface. Lindsay then slapped herself mentally. She'd always had those feelings. Of course she had. She'd _always always _had them. Ever since that night that Damian had mentioned, she'd had this aching feeling in her chest when she thought of the lost opportunity, and every time she thought of Damian there was a slight panging in her heart at what could have been and butterflies floating in her stomach when she heard his name or his voice or saw a picture of him. Lindsay finally emerged from the bathroom to see Damian sat on her bed texting, sat in just his sweatpants. Oh god. Why does he do that? Does he have no concern for Lindsay's mental health?

"Hey Linds, you done in the bathroom?" Lindsay was so in a daze, she barely noticed Damian put his phone away and make his way to her. She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah," She replied, walking over to her bed.

"So I can go in there?"

"Knock yourself out, Damo."

Lindsay then got herself into bed and under the covers after depositing her stuff in the laundry basket. It was slightly awkward, the whole Christmas thing. He didn't have any presents with him, although Lindsay had _tons _and they were going to collect some of Damian's presents from his and Cameron's apartment in the morning. Lindsay didn't know if she wanted to celebrate Christmas very much, even though she had always loved it. It was _weird_. Maybe she was just exhausted. Damian came back into her room, quietly placed his stuff down in his suitcase and climbed into bed with Lindsay, who moved over to allow him more space in the relatively small bed.

"Lindsay?" Damian whispered, though he really didn't need to. He reached over and turned off the desk lamp, plunging the room into darkness. "Where are you?"

"I'm here." Lindsay replied, placing a hand on his bare chest.

"Come over here." He said, pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest.

"Wow, déjà vu." Lindsay laughed quietly, Damian joining in. The laughter stopped and they were quiet for a few minutes.

"Lindsay, before you fall asleep, I need to tell you something." Damian spoke up, very seriously.

"Oh god, you aren't coming out to me, are you? I cannot handle being in love with a gay guy _again._" Lindsay whispered, and then regretted it after realising what she said. The room suddenly went deathly silent.

"You're in love with me?" Damian asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"Uh…" It was now or never. "Yeah, I am, and I know you aren't in love with me back, and I am honestly _so _glad Hannah isn't into you anymore, because she doesn't even _know _I love you, and the last time I saw you was thanksgiving and I really really miss you, but-"

"Lindsay Heather Pearce, shut up!" Damian laughed.

"Oh god, I'm ranting again, aren't I?" Lindsay asked, sounding worried that she'd officially turned Damian off forever.

"Yes, but I love it! I love you Lindsay! I love you too!" Damian laughed again and Lindsay swore he was just permanently happy. God, why was she thinking about how happy he always is when he just confessed his love for her _right there _and then?

"Oh… Thank you." Lindsay couldn't believe she just _thanked him _for telling her he was in love with her back. God, why was she being so stupid? Before she knew what was happening, Damian had leaned down, tilted Lindsay's head up and pressed his lips to hers in their second ever kiss.

There were fireworks for the second time of many and Damian was an _amazing _kisser.

"Oh god it feels so good kissing you again." Damian said, breathing hard as they pulled away.

"Oh god I loved that but I've never been so exhausted in my life." Lindsay said, resting her head back onto Damian's chest, who sighed in content.

"Go to sleep then, love. I'll be right here to kiss in the morning." He said cockily, and Lindsay could actually _hear _his eyebrows waggling even in the dark.

"I love you." Lindsay said, and god it felt so good to finally be able to say that to him without her feeling worried or scared about it.

"I love you too. Oh, and Merry Christmas, Lindsay." Damian smiled, kissing the top of her head and closing his eyes too.

Lindsay, half asleep, managed to mumble "Merry Christmas, Damo." back to her new boyfriend, before falling into an amazing, peaceful sleep.

Yep, life was good.

_fin._

**Authors note:** So, this is basically the continuation of In Your Arms, but I re-named it lonely nights and irish cuddles, trying out all sorts of different writing styles after seeing something online... and yeah. This is for all you Damsay lovers out there! Merry Christmas you demanding lovelies! So, a lot of you requested and asked for a sequal and I do hope this for fills your... uh, expections, I guess?

I hope you all had an amazing Christmas and New Year... So, 2012, huh? Lets make it a good one! I hope Santa brough you that pony you asked for. I love you all, review please!

And unless I am begged by many a person, there is probably not much else I can do with this. I'll think about it, but I'm not making any promises.

So, I really do love you all! Happy Holidays!

- Amy.


End file.
